moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiresland (2011 film)
Shiresland is an upcoming 2D traditional/flash/hand drawn animated action comedy film, produced by Michael Shires Pictures (as Shires), ShiresToon Studios, Melvin Studios, Matthew Mouse Productions, Atomic Cartoons and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is directed by Jeffrey Agala and Ridd Sorensen, and written by Bruce Thompson, Jono Howard, Mike Kubat and James Herbert. The film is scheduled to be released on July 22, 2011. Cast: *Charles Martinet as Matthew Mouse, Martin Mouse, The Newsman, Stinky *Frank Welker as Douglas Duck, Dluto, Skipper Fly, Giant Lizard, Clammy *Bill Fagerbakke as Boofy, Michelle Mouse *Patrick Pinney as Chris *Jim Cummings as Dhris, Silly the Chef, Pippin the Bug King *John Cleese as Jonathan Mouse and Cat J. Raoul *Maggie Roswell as Mandy Mouse/Atomic Mandy *Jodi Benson as Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty *Grey DeLisle as Kitty Katswell *Jim Belushi as Admiral DeGill *Will Arnett as American Star the Fox *Samuel Vincent as Kinder the Rabbit *Tress MacNeille as Madeline Mouse *Nicole Kidman as Lady Enchanted *Peter Capaldi as Allen Kennethson *Dwayne Hill as News Announcer, Policeman, Arthur the Cat, Workerman, Atomic Roger, Tinker Bell, Charlotte Cow *Robert Tinkler as Dennis Duck *Jonathan Wilson as Doofy, Doris Duck, Felix Fox *Adrian Truss as Beast (uncredited) *Catherine Disher as Belle, Policewoman, News Reporter, Penelope Lang *Matt Hill as Jose Carioca *James Rankin as Officer Kenny *James Kee as Officer Murdoch *Michael Gambon as Matthew's Father *Imelda Staunton as Matthew's Mother *William Shanter as Matthew's Grandpa *Julie Walters as Matthew's Grandma *Hugh Bonneville as Check Men 1 *Ben Whishaw as Check Men 2 *Alan Oppenheimer as Announcer (uncredited) *Bill Farmer as Bodydog (uncredited) Production: *The animation is produced by Atomic Cartoons, Melvin Studios, 2 Minutes, Caribara and ShiresToon Studios. Trivia: *This is the first Shires movie to short the name in their 2006 logo, (With the exceptation for the closing logo variation for Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers.) *In the beginning, the logo plays normal, but when the text appeared, Michael and Pictures are dropped, and Shires is in the center, but the opening music plays over the logo, instead of the logo's music is heard. *In this feature, after the closing credits disappears, the closing logo cuts from and to blank. Release: *The film will be also released in Real3D and Digital3D formats. It will be digitally remastered into IMAX format and released in select theaters across Europe, Asia, the Middle East and Latin America. *The film was rated PG-13 for Motion Picture Association of America. Category:2011 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:2D films Category:Films directed by Jeffrey Agala Category:Films directed by Ridd Sorensen Category:Films produced by Robert Wallace Category:Films produced by Mark Swift Category:Films produced by Peter Williamson Category:Films produced by David W. Armstrong Category:ShiresToon Studios Category:Shires Category:Shires animated films Category:Michael Shires Pictures films Category:Atomic Cartoons Category:Melvin Studios Category:Melvin Films films Category:Matthew Mouse Productions films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Films featuring Charles Martinet Category:Films featuring Frank Welker Category:Films featuring Bill Fagerbakke Category:Films featuring Patrick Pinney Category:Films featuring Jim Cummings Category:Films featuring John Cleese Category:Films featuring Maggie Roswell Category:Films featuring Jodi Benson Category:Films featuring Will Arnett Category:Films featuring Grey DeLisle Category:Films featuring Jim Belushi Category:Films featuring Samuel Vincent Category:Films featuring Peter Capaldi Category:Films featuring Tress MacNeille Category:Films featuring Nicole Kidman Category:Films featuring Dwayne Hill Category:Films featuring Robert Tinkler Category:Films featuring Jonathan Wilson Category:Films featuring Catherine Disher Category:Films featuring Kate Griffin Category:Films featuring Matt Hill Category:Film scores by Henry Jackman Category:PG-13 Films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films featuring James Rankin Category:Films featuring James Kee Category:Films featuring Michael Gambon Category:Films featuring Imelda Staunton Category:Films featuring William Shanter Category:Films featuring Julie Walters Category:Films featuring Hugh Bonneville Category:Films featuring Ben Whishaw Category:Films featuring Alan Oppenheimer Category:Films featuring Bill Farmer Category:The Shiresland Category:Shiresland